


过期有效

by swsrd



Category: YUANHAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsrd/pseuds/swsrd





	过期有效

据说是江南区最受欢迎的烤肉店，上等的牛排五花肉，女孩已经先他一步手快夹走了烤肉盘上的最后一片肉，卷进生菜叶子里，涂上黄豆酱和辣酱汁，一口吞了进去。  
她得意地朝他扬着头，他们吃饭从来都像打架，谁不抢了，对方都觉得没胃口。  
他做了个甘拜下风的手势，叫服务生来换了烤盘，端起旁边第三盘牛肉，一片片放在刷了油的盘子上，让它们均匀铺散开来。她喜欢看他那么不慌不忙地准备东西，各种东西，不管食物，还是日常，不可否认，他是个细心而温柔的人。  
这空档中蒸腾的浓烟冒气，虽然大部分被强力的抽油烟风筒抽走，仍有呛人的气味钻进鼻孔。他撇开头，视线从旁边的落地玻璃穿透，一直看见隔了一条街对面的蚕室体育馆。有好几辆大巴停在那里，车身上喷着广告，是晚上要在场馆表演的偶像团体的宣传图片。  
他视力没有变好，一直说着要做的激光视力矫正手术也在流程表上不停被推后，他看东西还是很吃力，又不愿意戴眼镜，就那么远远看着的时候仍旧惯常地蹙起眉头，以有助于视线聚焦，帮助他看清太远或太小的字。  
结果他皱着眉仔细分辨了半天，发现上面是韩语，不由暗骂了一声。

等下吃完饭回去换身衣服吧，这个味儿好大。  
就有那么重要吗？为了见他们，专门跑出国，衣服还要换新的。  
女孩朝他做个Ok的手势，她总是那个样子，意思是，你懂得嘛，就是这么仪式隆重。

结完账他戴上帽子，压低帽檐，准备起身的时候，服务生拦住他并递给他一张名片，服务生英语不太好，只能给他指着门口的地方，他大概理解是那边有人在等他。

是个三十岁上下的小个子韩国男人，会说破碎的中文。即便他已经将衣领竖起来遮住了半边脸，帽子几乎盖过眼睛，但他的身材在狭小的门厅附近显得过于忻长，他已经引起很多来自四周人群的侧目和窃窃私语。

是普通素人吗？还是已经是出道的艺人了？方便告诉年龄吗?  
原来这就是韩国首尔街头随处可见的所谓星探吗？  
不好意思，抱歉，无可奉告。他准备握手告别的时候，那男人又转头打量他身边的女孩。他十分警惕地搂住她的肩膀。抱歉，我们还有事，先走一步。

是不可避免的吧，即使他把自己包成一颗粽子，他被拦在化妆品店的广告牌下面，被拦在电影院的大厅，被要电话，被要拍照。  
都是因为女孩要来看演唱会，他不放心她一个人，而他又有内部关系可以拿到工作人员的证件，直接进到后台，还有VIP包间的优待。虽然他心里是不情愿来的，这个场馆，这个组合的名字他已经自动过滤很久了。  
女孩把手里的工作人员牌证塞到他手里，去了见面会的入口处等候。他把两张证件挂在脖子上，找了旁边角落里的一张椅子坐下，口罩和帽子全副武装，觉得不安全，又将一张工作证戴在头顶的帽子上。  
后台有不少从中国来的粉丝，他听着不时从四周响起的中文，想要不要钻进厕所里躲一躲。好在签完名合完影的粉丝从另一边的出口直接进入内场，这一侧的休息室不会有太多人进来。  
当女孩蹦蹦跳跳从这一侧的出口出来，把手里的签名照递给他看，上面只有一个人的签名，还是烫金色的，是个TO签，旁边画了一个星星和笑脸。他看着旁边女孩满脸幸福的笑容，无奈地用手大力揉了揉她的头发。  
哎呀，哥！乱掉啦乱掉啦！女孩推挡着他的胳膊，笑得弯下腰去躲。

邓超元。走廊那头远远的一个声音准确叫出他的名字。  
那个声音不大，也不是在招呼他，也不是在质询，无论过多久，他的声音都是那样，你从来不知道他到底是什么心情，紧张或是疲惫，他总是那么叫他的名字，波澜不惊。  
邓超元，邓超元，邓超元。那个声音已经入侵他的大脑，骚扰了他太多日子。  
但他站起来，仍旧本能朝反方向转身。妹妹挽着他的胳膊，很懂事没有讲多余一句话。  
他转过身，却没法挪动步子。他甚至低下头，眼神涣散在余光里这狭小空间的墙体，地板，纯白的颜色让他几乎眩晕，像大片大片的雪花，像他见过的那种场景。  
他知道，身后那个人不会再更多任何一个动作。如果他现在就这样走出去，那个人也只会比他更冷酷地转身，连他名字都不会多叫一遍。  
而两年前的他会一声不吭走掉，现在他转过身。  
在旁边等一下我可以吗？他对妹妹嘱咐，又低头在她头发上亲了一下。  
不光是转身，对面那人连朝他走近也不走近，他就那么站在那里，染成银白色的头发，他看不清他的脸，只是远远柔和的一团。  
他站在那里，无声要求他朝他走近。

他走了一步两步，随手摘掉口罩，渐渐那人的眼睛，鼻子嘴巴和下颌线一一清晰起来。  
那是时下流行的发色和发型吗，他的视线降落到那双眼睛，在他头顶那盏白炽灯的照射下，那双眼睛里反射出水晶般的色泽，又或许只是某种液体的光反射。他迅速转移开视线。  
他从一开始就忌惮于那双眼睛从来不躲闪的直率，更迷恋那种品质。  
不管他做的对还是错，他也毫不躲闪。

哇，好温柔啊。是不是有妹妹的哥哥都像你这么温柔啊。对方刚才眼里的雾气好像霎时消失，就像从一个湿漉漉的阴天里突然跨入阳光四射的晴天。  
他几乎没有任何变化，而对方也在打量他，仔仔细细，一丝一毫也不放过。是少了点什么吧，那样的场合，过了将近两年，一个拥抱也没有。他们好像昨天才刚见过面。说不上来到底什么原因，对方从来也没有主动给过他拥抱，而他也没没办法做那样的动作，他和其他很多人拥抱，但对他没有。  
李汶翰。他甚至才发现他很少面对他喊他的名字。他总是省略掉他的名字。  
他们互相寒暄了两句，邓超元指了指妹妹，李汶翰点点头，就换掉了话题，寒暄，在他们之间从来都是无谓的。  
你欠我的一对一到底什么时候还上啊？赶紧的啊，拖太久了吧。哎，这个场馆旁边就有场地，来一场啊？哎，对了，你什么时候走？明天？  
对，就不请你们吃饭了，回国再聚。

他赶在安可前领着妹妹离开了场馆，虽然酒店离场馆很近，他还是叫了辆出租，乐天酒店，报了酒店名，妹妹还在旁边感叹刚才演唱会上的表演。他的头脑里回放那些灯光闪耀的画面，才发现那样的舞台已经没有那么令他难以接受。他仍然像他第一次登上舞台时那样心脏随着灯光的忽明忽暗，音响鼓点的时高时低，而剧烈颤动，但他不再抗拒去观察舞台上每个人的动作，他已经能够坐在那里看完一整场的演出，而不去刻意分解动作，去想镜面里的肢体是如何对照。  
哥哥原本也会有那样的舞台吧，真的很想看你的表演会是怎样。  
连这样的话，他也可以平淡接受了。

在酒店外的餐厅打包了吃的带回去。过了十一点，从酒店窗口看出去，蚕室的外围场灯已经熄灭了。

三对三的开场，最后就剩了他们俩个。李汶翰说，大家兄弟，友谊第二，比赛第一。虽然那么说着，他是根本没有认真在打的，因为有摄影老师在拍，他拿到球几乎就是在花式传，防守也是老鹰抓小鸡式的，况且指压板这种东西的存在也是没办法跑起来的吧。当然除了邓超元。邓超元打得特别认真，上篮三分，十分认真贯彻了比赛第一的宗旨。李汶翰知道邓超元那一根筋的脑袋只在想得分，他没有说什么，但十分看不上他那做法。邓超元不管投球还是扣篮他都不给眼神，等到邓超元终于把他要传的一个球给盖下来后，他上去推了邓超元一把。  
邓超元站在那里一手叉腰喘气，没当回事，球场上有脾气是太正常不过的事。  
真想比啊，等下我们俩一对一。打不爆你。李汶翰那口气一点儿没有开玩笑的意思，很冲。  
邓超元那时开始意识到什么，他知道自己哪里做的不对，但对于篮球方面的挑衅他不会示弱。

晚上吃了饭，两人专门跑来场地一对一。对于国内打篮球的这些男生来说，一般小前锋都当大前锋使，而李汶翰这种防守的个头也可以当前锋用。邓超元故意的，仗着自己身高优势连盖了他三个，李汶翰急了，邓超元上篮的时候一巴掌打在他胳膊上。邓超元一脸迷茫看着他，又没有裁判，李汶翰从场边捡回来球，拿手指着他，意思是过来防我，他必须要通过对抗进球，邓超元脑子还是懵的，刚弯下腰摆好防守，李汶翰胳膊肘就撞上他胸口。  
由于钝痛邓超元蹲下，知道他没打算跟他比，就是找茬来的。  
李汶翰站在三分线外看着地板上蜷起来的身影，转身出手一个三分。篮球大力砸在篮框上落进网子里，最后掉在地板上做简谐振动，伴随着咚咚咚的声音，最后减弱消失。

你到底什么毛病啊你。不想打早说啊。  
我怎么不想打了，我进了啊，你进球了吗。我赢你了啊，你牛B你不是怎么都能进球吗。  
你搞笑来的吗？  
对啊，搞笑的。  
邓超元从地板上站起来，把球捡回来，瞄准篮框，然后突然一个转向大力砸在地板上，球反弹起来后朝着李汶翰头顶的高空坠落下来，他出手的瞬间就朝李汶翰的方向奔过去，挡在他面前抱着脑袋，落下来的球砸在他背上。他肩膀缩了一下，一声没吭。李汶翰的脑袋被挡在他怀里，他看着近在咫尺的那张脸，喘着气在他耳边说，我打篮球认真是因为我一直都这样子，我控制不了自己，我不会打花式篮球。我也没为了赢谁，更不会赢你。倒是你，你没发现你老是找我麻烦吗。  
然后邓超元特别潇洒特别BKing就那么穿上他的羽绒服走了，剩下李汶翰一个人在场地里一脸懵逼没回过神来。

正式的一对一是后来邓超元主动找他来说的，但直到离厂也没有兑现。

邓超元推开门走进场馆的时候就看见球场正中间一个人的背影坐在一颗篮球上，他依旧照着老习惯在来时路上的便利店买了零食和水。他悄悄走过去，发现那人没有反应，走得近了才听见他在哼着什么调子，他的头发应该是刚刚洗过，没有吹干湿着耷拉在脑袋上。

他拍了下他肩膀，那人才摘掉耳机站起来。他看着他还是习惯性用手挡了挡自己的眉毛，他以前听李汶翰小声说过，小孩子那样怯怯嘟囔着，不好看，我眉毛不好看。所以他发现他素颜喜欢戴帽子，但现在头发湿着他没办法戴帽子，就只好那么用手摸摸挡挡。他脸上还有一些大概新长出来的痘痘，没有粉底装饰的皮肤裸露在他面前，他甚至感觉到对方的不安，他的手从眉毛滑到下巴然后是自己脖子。  
邓超元突然觉得嗓子里特别难受，他只好把头低下去，他知道他想说点什么，但他从来都没办法开口。  
只是他唯一可以确定的是，不管他第几次看见李汶翰湿着头发出来晃荡，他也不会叫他把头发吹干。  
但那些事情到底怎样才算是明白呢，他什么也不说，李汶翰从来大概以为他根本对那些事情毫不在意甚至毫无察觉吧。他曾为这个逻辑思考了很久，最后还是觉得说出口的话会很奇怪，就一直保持着沉默，但他都知道，每次李汶翰湿着头发那么走进化妆间或者训练室，他都看见了，他会在心里说，可以的，想干什么就干什么。  
他不知道李汶翰知不知道这种事，还有其他很多事，很多他们都没得及说的事，就那么都糊里糊涂过去了。

他脱了羽绒服扔在场外，随口说着，晚上表演很棒啊，我都看了。  
李汶翰听了那话，停在那里没有动。邓超元知道他的视线在自己身上，追随着自己拿球的动作，这场一对一，都是以前许诺未兑现的，现在不得不找他讨回来，就像青春里的账，等他们都还完，才能继续朝前走。  
他就快要还完了吧，这笔账，虽然被亏欠了的其实是他。

来吧，好好打一场，一直都想和你打来着。邓超元赢了石头剪刀布，作为攻方首先进攻。邓超元往左边一晃，李汶翰没动，又往右边晃，这次他踏出去，邓超元立刻摆胯把球收回来，左边一片空档中跳进去，轻易就到了篮下，他没上篮，而是破天荒从禁区退回来跳投，球很安详飞出了底线。  
他看着李汶翰不好意思地笑笑，而对方什么表情也没有，李汶翰捡球回来径直从底线入场，他立刻贴上去防他，李汶翰埋着头不看他，从内侧硬突，因为身高劣势他已经几乎跑到底线外，但仍旧反手把球抛出去，球是进了的，只不过没有声音，从中心落下掉在篮下邓超元的手里，他还没来得及转过身夸他几句，李汶翰突然就从他面前窜出来。  
你放我水也没用。他的脸几乎要贴上他的下巴。  
我放什么水。邓超元一脸无辜的表情。  
我-放-什-么-水。李汶翰阴阳怪气学着邓超元说话。  
你复读机啊。  
你复读机啊。李汶翰双手握成拳去推抵邓超元几乎要和他贴在一起的前胸，他没有用任何劲，邓超元没动，他自己退了一步。邓超元知道他们也没办法好好打篮球了，只是总觉得有点话想说。李汶翰像喝了假酒一样又贴过来，嘴里一直重复，你复读机啊你复读机啊，这次用了劲儿推他，他晃了一下但没动，然后两手突然抓住李汶翰的手腕，把他拉近，犹豫了一下，两手捧住李汶翰的脸，在他湿发上轻轻亲了一下。  
我其实就，就想说，你都挺好的，我其实一直都想说，从认识你那时候起，但好像都没什么机会。啊，我的第一名啊，好好加油啊。  
他放手，他知道他一旦转身从这里走出去，李汶翰绝对不会喊住他。那其实也挺好的，省了再见什么的尴尬。  
加个鬼油啊！李汶翰在他背后又狠狠推了他一把。你他妈傻逼吗。  
邓超元踉跄了一步，然后缩着肩膀站在那里，他看起来那么高，却总是那么单薄，总孤零零一个人。他把头埋下去，又抬头望着体育馆的吊顶。  
我他妈好什么啊，我好你会那么怕我，你怎么不怕其他人啊，我怎么你了，啊？我好你跟别人说我凶啊，我什么时候凶过你了，我好你也宁肯找别人教你跳舞也不找我，我有那么差劲吗？温柔，我又没妹妹，怎么算温柔啊，话少的那种吗？不让我说话你憋死我啊。谁温柔啊，你觉得谁温柔啊。  
说话间邓超元背后又被推了一把。  
李汶翰像上了发条一样，不停推他，他突然转过身，钳住那双手，碰到他手的那一刻他才感觉他皮肤发凉。  
你干什么啊。他低了头也看不见那人低垂着的眼睛，他只好曲起腿甚至弯了腰去看他。叫他名字。李汶翰。  
你不用对我温柔，我对你温柔就够了。  
突然不说话的那人只说，放手。  
我刚才说的你听见了吗。  
没有。两年前就该说的话早就过期无效了。

李汶翰低着头嘟嘟囔囔，他的嘴唇仍旧会干裂起皮，他也不涂唇膏，即使家里公司里的唇膏积累成山。  
邓超元看着那两片颜色深浅不一的不被照顾的嘴唇，看它们一张一合，又抿紧，他几乎不受控制般凑近，很近的距离，对方的短促轻微的鼻息充斥在他鼻翼端的狭小空间，像火一样轰的窜上天，他的脑子里翻江倒海天翻地覆，什么也无法思考。  
他做了什么，当时在想什么，完全一片空白。他的舌头先去舔那片嘴唇上的不平整的皮肤，然后才是嘴唇覆盖在上面，鼻尖碰鼻尖，像猫一样有点湿漉漉的鼻子，全部裸露在他的呼吸里。李汶翰这整个过程中没有任何反应，直到他已经甚至将舌头撬开那本来就微张的口腔里，碰到那两颗兔牙，他脑子里漫天白雾才散开显露出一点颜色。  
李汶翰几乎连呼吸都停止了。他感觉不到对方喷在他鼻尖的气息。  
邓超元以一种极慢的速度分开两人黏着的嘴唇，才敢抬起眼睑去找对方的眼睛，本来是没事的，他不去看的话，顶多只是反应迟缓的呆滞，视线刚相碰，那呆傻的人眼睛里瞬间泛起水光。他突然不知道该怎么办，他伸出一只手捧着他的脸蛋，又握住他的下巴，清理地很干净，但仍有毛孔根部的粗砺摩擦着掌心，那张脸到底有多小多瘦，他用一根指头顺着下颌骨的线条轻轻摩挲。他到底都做了些什么。  
得寸进尺。他把那人贴在额头上的湿发拨开，露出他完整的本来的眉形，对方本能抖了一下，他再次凑上去亲他的眉毛，睫毛剧烈颤动的眼睛，他的鼻子，下巴，下颌。

好看，特别特别特别特别好看。他把嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，极小声的含混细语。

他异想天开的梦里，很多都和他相关。

眼睛里蓄满的雾气终于凝成一粒粒水珠。像濒死的人重获新生，他似乎刚刚才有了身体上的反应，全身剧烈颤抖起来，他突然竭力向外抽离自己的身体，被邓超元铁钳一般的手臂牢牢锁在怀里，他没了什么章法，舔掉眼角的泪，又去舔他的耳垂，那里有两个小小的孔洞，长上了新肉，他伸出牙齿叼着那里细细的疤痕碾磨。  
阳光，雪，雨，风，泥土和新芽，那些所有的味道。他记忆里的味道，心安熟悉的味道。  
对方几近失语似的终于从嗓子里发出一声绵长的低喘，手上一直紧绷的推挡的力气卸下来，他的两只脚都无法着力，只有邓超元在他腰和后背上的手臂拽着他随时摇摇欲坠的身体。  
漫天白雾，什么其他的也没有。邓超元顺着他的脖子吻了一路，他已经不由得越发朝后扬着头，然后放开。  
李汶翰睁开眼，视线无法聚焦，他雾水朦胧的看着眼前的那张脸，极度俊美，香甜而又温柔，像用十万支彩色蜡笔涂满的天空。  
邓超元只朝后退了一公分，他像溺水的人抓住的最后一口空气，他的吻如此用力，他把身体贴上去，不留一丝空隙，拿手抚着他的脖子，吻得缺氧，手去拽邓超元薄外套上的拉链。抓不住，急的两手乱抓要去撕。  
从腹部直接冲到颅顶几百万伏的电流，邓超元想把他抱起来，李汶翰丝毫不肯松口，拿牙齿咬嘴唇，也不知道疼，邓超元不得不用手掐他的两颊，然后两只手使劲托着他的屁股想将人抱起来，李汶翰整个人没有任何章法任何骨架，他两腿试着朝上企图攀住邓超元的腰，等整个人离地，邓超元才意识到身体上的人远比他想象的要轻很多。  
但他仍然走的很艰难，李汶翰什么思考也没有，只知道抱着他脑袋亲。

更衣室里很多柜子，中间一排低低的长凳。等邓超元一手在身后关上门，李汶翰才口水流连地睁开眼低头看他，一手扶住墙壁。  
你那啥…  
邓超元很快速短促摇了摇头。他伸手想去开左手边的药柜，打不开，邓超元靠在墙壁上缓了缓，然后一拳砸在柜门上，浅扣被砸的飞出去。  
哪个？  
我不知道，白色那个瓶子，高的那个。凡士林？我不知道。可以吗，那个可以吗。  
李汶翰紧张过度一样一直自言自语。  
邓超元的双臂脱力发麻，他把李汶翰放在旁边的长凳上，然后把羽绒服铺在上面，想让人躺在衣服里。李汶翰坐直身体不到两秒钟身子一歪，脑袋咚得一声磕在凳子上。  
邓超元弯腰低下头要去扶他，他一手攀上他的脖子，指里面更小的休息室。  
去里面。  
那间休息室四周封闭，没有窗户，邓超元还没来得及将羽绒服铺好，李汶翰就伸手去撕他衣服。  
人那时是傻的，化纤布料将手指勒出血印也撕不破。邓超元自己去褪拉链，剩下里面灰白色间条T恤歪着挂在肌肉线条流畅分明的肩膀上，露出一边的锁骨，李汶翰半睁着眼盯着他看，邓超元低头去吻他，手从他只穿着一件浅紫色的长袖T恤下摆探进去。他被推着朝后退直到后背抵上墙壁。邓超元去搂他的腰，他的肩胛骨抵住墙壁，下半身贴在一起。  
邓超元从他喉结那里开始亲，从头顶褪掉他的长T接着往下。那两颗新鲜挺立的乳豆，他用舌头舔一圈又接着咬和拽，李汶翰被刺激地弓起腰，下一刻又迎上去。  
他扬着脖子，手抓着那男孩春草一样的头发，身体不停朝地板上出溜。  
他仍然很结实，但很瘦，比他印象里的瘦很多。邓超元似乎有点走神，他不知道这身体与他记忆中甚至想象中的到底有几分相似几分差别。  
李汶翰被亲得缩到地板上，邓超元一手垫着他的后脑勺。当邓超元拉他的外裤内裤的时候，他开始别扭起来。他的臀和胯更窄，现在被另个男人的一双手抓在手里。他双腿曲起来，在挣，邓超元低头看他，停一下，又用大腿去压他的腿，腿上不挣了又用胳膊，邓超元又要费力去拽他的手腕。  
扩张和润滑反而比他想象的要容易些。他倒了满手黏滑的润滑剂，刚开始一根指头都没办法进去。肌肉绷紧。他架起他的一条腿，从大腿根那里开始亲，一直亲到脚踝，把那条腿内侧弄得水光涟涟。接着再度俯下身，李汶翰朝里侧埋着半边脸，一根手指塞进去的时候他疼得哼唧了一声，随即又咬着嘴唇。邓超元把他脑袋按在自己颈窝里，突然塞进去三根，然后以极快的速度狂风骤雨般活络那个紧致的洞穴。是真的极快的速度，李汶翰连声音都没办法发出来，下面被手指捅到几乎烂熟。  
干嘛…你干嘛呀…  
那时候一丝清明神志才回归大脑。  
润滑剂是凉的，腔道内部却像着火一样又烫又辣，中指和食指指尖弯曲去按摩按压有点硬的核，一个突起，就是在那里的某个地方，抽动他的神经。

那个极其冗长繁杂的扩张过程结束的时候他的下体已经一片泥泞。腹部空虚而恐慌，因为在这种状态下他已经濒临高潮，这场看起来绝对不会轻易结束的情事会不会让他溃败，甚至死在极乐里。但他全部的神志和感官都集中在被刚刚打开的性器神经感觉末梢。他急需要一个强壮的身体控制住他，压迫他。

当他睁开眼直直对着邓超元那张脸，觉得真他妈好看，他以前对邓超元的外形没有太多想象，好看他是知道的，但这样臣服于那种美丽的心思让他做出自己都不敢想象的事。

他伸手去扯邓超元的裤子，他知道对方已经憋得太久太痛苦。他跪在地板上双手抓着邓超元的腿，到处都是男生的味道，男生宿舍里的味道，不好闻，但又熟悉又堕落又依赖。  
邓超元知道他要干什么，一手插进他头发里，却朝后扯了扯。他自己褪掉内裤，李汶翰看一眼又在胸前埋下脑袋。他很喜欢他的嘴唇，薄薄的又不被怎么照顾，但他并没有立刻侵略那里，他扶着李汶翰的后脑勺，用另一只手撸了两把，然后轻轻拍在他一侧的脸颊。一点点黏连的前液粘在他的鼻尖上。他甚至伸出了舌头，但他没有碰他的嘴，只是把刚才做扩张的手指搅进他的嘴里，捉住那根滑溜溜的舌头，口水不受控制从嘴角流出来。  
把他的脑袋放在地板上的时候邓超元仍然一手垫在下面，他把他的一条腿高高抬起放在自己臂弯里，对方也配合地抬高臀部迎着他的方向。  
邓超元要进去的时候也不给他预警，满满当当就捅进去，但很慢。那种身体被破开的感觉十分毁坏，但没有其他任何感觉比那样的毁坏感更让他每个毛孔都在跳动。  
很胀很大，和一直抵触他破进的排除异物感，他张着嘴，双眼紧闭。然后他的耳垂被牙齿咬住，耳朵后面的皮肤，被舌头不停舔弄，还沉浸在那股缠绵里，突然他感觉紧贴着自己的身体上方的肌肉猛然收紧，做扩张时的那阵疾风骤雨毁灭般的速度又一次冲上来。他体内的那点被熟练地掌握，并发狂一般猛烈碾磨，全身都在发痒，痒再汇集到下体和体内，痛感和撕扯，顺着骨头蔓延到全身。  
邓超元脑袋一直贴在他耳朵旁边，他再怎么密不透风的嘴被体下打桩机一般的操弄逼得喉咙里呜咽不止，一开始呜咽只是堵在嗓子眼里，后来由于缺氧他张开嘴，声音瞬间逃逸出来，邓超元听着那声音，从一个点一个点到一整段连续不断的低喘，然后他放慢动作，抽出来顶进去订到最深，粘液和白色的沫被挤出来，带着糜烂的红，他看着那不停收缩又无法合拢的口，又看一眼满脸雾水皱着眉的那张脸，特别想破坏。他又捅进去，感觉被熟烂的软肉紧紧吸附，他拿牙咬他的唇，耳垂，乳粒，想把整个人咬碎吞下去。  
瘫下去的腰被手臂捞起，只剩肩胛骨一下下撞到地板上，摩擦地通红。

羞愤至极却放荡至极，他想听听随便什么流氓话，让他再心安理得地不要脸一点儿，但邓超元还是一句话不说，他只会掐着他的脖子，或者在停下来的间隙拿手摸摸他的脸，低低地问，啊？什么，说什么。  
弄死我算了。你弄死我算了。  
他的腿一次次滑下来，用不上力气，他不知道邓超元怎么把他那大到有点恶心的玩意塞进自己身体的，直到他身体后来完全熟悉了那个尺寸，那上面的一道道暴涨的青筋，像个刀子划破那个私密不容侵犯的领地。  
当痛感趋于麻木，血水中滋长的花朵才渗出甜蜜，那种蚀骨的从骨头缝里蔓延开来的慵懒快感，被一波波不停推挤上无尽高峰。  
他想碰自己身前，邓超元抓着他手腕，他像伏在海面上摇晃的叶子，无力缠着他的手臂，牙几乎要要把下唇咬破，口水顺着嘴角淌了半边脖颈。  
求你了。  
邓超元扯着他的头发，他偏过头讨好地去亲他的手他的任何地方。他甚至抬起眼睛迷蒙着看他，邓超元依然没理会，用一只手就掐住他凹陷的脸颊，洒满露珠一样的眼，小巧的鼻子，手掌在他脸蛋上拍了拍，又带着点力度连扇了两下，把人从地板上抱起来。

好乖好听话啊，怎么这么听话。邓超元终于朝他耳朵里吹着热气，低低说了句话。

李汶翰被掐着腰窝，不停挺动臀部。紧接着身体离地，他被邓超元再次抱了起来，他试着用了仅存的力气用双腿夹住他的腰，以防止自己掉下来，但他没一点儿劲，他只好搂着邓超元肩膀，仍旧不停往下掉。邓超元抱着他两步退着靠在墙壁上，手摸了摸下面的穴口再次直挺挺捅了进去。后背抵在墙壁上奋力朝上顶了数十次，李汶翰感觉全身快要被抡散架飞出去了一样，然后后背上的靠力消失，他整个身体坐下去，心悬空的瞬间又被手臂捞回来。这样数次下来，邓超元终于开始低喘。李汶翰一直悬空的双脚开始不受控制地抽筋，他被再次放倒再地，然后是又一次狂风骤雨般的冲刺。  
他的下体一直像一团火一片海，他不知道自己怎么高潮的，哪个从来没有感觉的部位被快感浸淫，他甚至察觉不到高潮，或许他一直处在高潮的状态。只是下体不再那么饱涨，他也能感觉到身体内部有东西倒流进去。全部的东西都错位着。  
体内的巨物被抽出去，剩余少量余精被抹在穴口处。不停开合的洞口仍然在抽搐颤动，然后一股股白色粘液随着腔道蠕动流出来。  
邓超元看了一眼，从地板上把羞得缩成一团的浑身汗津津的人抱起来，用羽绒服裹住放在靠里的一个长凳上。

汗变凉的时候李汶翰突然开始浑身发抖，邓超元把他抱在怀里，肩膀上的疼痛让他再次呜咽，他觉得终于到了可以抒情的时候了，才把自己缩得更小，整个儿缩到邓超元肌肉线条匀称的怀里。然后他探出头在邓超元右脸下颌的地方舔着咬了咬。  
我记得你这里是有颗痣是吗？是你吗，老和我闹别扭的超元。好多次我跟他们走一起，我看见陈宥维在我前面，那个大高个，我就心里一跳，心说，哎，我的超元回来啦。然后我就发现，不对啊，走路的样子，说话的声音都不是啊。原来不是啊，总是这样遗憾地叹气。  
他一直不停小声嘟囔着，邓超元发现他有点低烧，整个人像在说梦话。  
他刚准备起身，又被烧得糊涂的李汶翰一把拽住。  
你去哪儿啊。  
舍不得我啊？我不走啊，去给你拿点水，你快脱水了。

我的超元啊。他闭着眼睛默念。  
那个像阳光一样对他笑着的邓超元，好像还是两年前刚见到的他的样子，好像哪里又有点不一样了。但他每次想起他，他就还是大厂时的样子，宿舍床上的他，训练室里的他，在海边的他，在山上的他，跳舞的他，唱歌的他，讲笑话的他，不说话的他，想一起出道的他。

两年的时间，各自遇到其他的人其他的事，当初没来及说的话没来及兑现的承诺，早就过期不候了。

现在呢，还有效吗？  
有效，我在邓超元那栏里标着对号，所以一直都有效。

FIN.


End file.
